


I Regret this Decision More Than Anything, but I Wouldn't Take It Back for the World

by Blue477865



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue477865/pseuds/Blue477865
Summary: Minho decides it's a good idea to go to a party with his friends.God, he regrets that decision more than anything, but he wouldn’t take it back for the world.(Still shit at summaries and titles please I'm working on it)





	1. Prologue/Intro

(Minho’s POV)

Some days, I actually enjoy being woken up by the fluffiest, softest, most adorable squirrel alive. As I can tell from under my pile of blankets that the sun has not even fullest risen yet, today is not one of those days. Today, I wake up to a familiar high-pitched voice shouting my name, followed by a sudden weight on my blanket cocoon, causing me to groan. I manage the effort to peek my head out of the cocoon and glare at the grinning boy on top of me. If I’m speaking honestly, by this point, Han Jisung would be a dead man, if it weren’t for him being _so fucking adorable_.

As expected, my best friend simply ignores the glare and continues to shout, breaking the ever so peaceful silence of my bedroom, “Minho, wake up! I’m booooored. Get up so we can do something interesting!” I sit silently for several seconds, blinking at him, trying to figure out if he’s being serious. Like, it’s, what time? I decide to ask him just to make sure that my perception of light and dark isn’t fucked up, “What time is it Jisung?” “5 AM,” he replies cheerfully. I blink at him some more. It’s…. It’s 5, in the morning, the sun ain’t even up yet, and this maniac, wants to go _outside_ , and do _literally anything besides sleeping_.

I continue blinking at him for another good 10 seconds before I finally say, “I’m telling Seungmin to stop letting you in.” He whines, “Come on Minho, it’s not _that_ early.” I sigh. “Jisung, it is literally the last day of summer break. Why would we get up at 5 AM? We can get up early for the entire school year.” He pouts, which I swear is one of the cutest things I’ve ever seen, and I sigh again, trying to find some way to get him to let me sleep. Finally I pull up the covers and motion for him to lay down. “Come on Jisung, let’s sleep for a few more hours, and then we can get up and do something when I’m fully awake.” He sighs but grumpily slips under the covers with me and snuggles up to me, and we both go back to sleep.

* * *

I wake up again several hours later, and this time I’m pleased to see that the sun is actually up. I quickly realize that Jisung is no longer laying next to me, and I climb out of bed and wander downstairs to find my best friend and brother sitting at the kitchen table eating. Seungmin chuckles upon seeing my bedhead. “Good morning,” he says, before adding, “Or should I say, good afternoon. It’s noon.” I grumble in acknowledgement and sit down at the table before pouring myself a bowl of cereal. Seungmin, as well as a fully awake Jisung, watch me, looking mildly amused. I blink and look around. “Where’s Felix?” I ask, taking a bite of my cereal and making a face upon realizing that it’s stale.

Seungmin checks his phone, “He’s coming. Chan Hyung just made him go grocery shopping with him and Woojin Hyung first. He’ll be here soon. Probably.” Just as my brother finishes his statement, there comes a knock on the door, which I rise to answer, and am met with Felix bouncing through the doorway and giving me a bone-crushing hug. I can’t exactly breathe, but at least I’m fully awake now. After Felix finally lets go, I take a deep breath just to make sure that my lungs still work and didn’t get crushed from that hug, and I close the door as Felix bounces over to Seungmin and Jisung and gives them considerably less bone-crushing hugs. I sit back down at the table and grumble, “Hello to you too, Felix.” “Morning Hyung!” he replies cheerfully, “What are we doing today?”

Seungmin checks his phone again, “Well, I have an offer.” We all look at him, as if gesturing for him to continue. “Hyunjin is inviting some of his friends over to have a little party and he offered that I invited you guys so that I wouldn’t feel uncomfortable with a bunch of people I don’t really know.” I grunt in response, “How many people will be there?” “It’ll just be us and his close friends. He didn’t want anybody there that he finds too annoying.” I snort, “Then why am I invited?” Before my brother can answer, Jisung speaks up, “Hey, isn’t Hyunjin friends with Chan Hyung and Woojin Hyung?” Felix nods. “Really?” I say, surprised, “Why would they be friends with Hyunjin? That’s literally asking for a headache.” Felix and Jisung both burst out laughing, while Seungmin just gives me a very bemused look. I shrug, knowing I’m right.

Seungmin sighs, “So are you guys going to come or not?” Felix shrugs, “I might as well, since you’re going, and if Chan Hyung and Woojin Hyung are also going that means I would be stuck alone with _these two_ ,” he says, gesturing to Jisung and I, “and that is never a good spot to be stuck in, regardless of when or where.” Jisung gives him an offended look, but I just shrug again, since he’s right. The last time just the three of us hung out, as Seungmin was out with Hyunjin that day, Felix almost lost his mind. Eventually, Jisung and I both agree to go, since we have nothing better to do that night anyway.

And thus is the decision that begins one of the most exhausting, frustrating, time-consuming, and annoying, yet also happiest, best, and most enjoyable years of my life. God, I regret that decision more than anything, but I wouldn’t take it back for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the prologue/intro. It may take me a while to get the first chapter out after this because I want to get a few chapters written before I start posting them, that way I don't get behind, so think of this as like a preview.
> 
> Please be patient, and I'll try to get the first chapter out as soon as possible. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1

(Minho’s POV)

I sigh as we approach the house. I’ve never been to Hyunjin’s house, for obvious reasons, but Seungmin has, so he’s giving me directions from the back seat. Jisung is in the front seat jamming out to the music that’s playing on the radio. Felix told us that Chan and Woojin would take him, so it’s just the three of us right now. After I pull into the driveway and parked the car, the three of us get out and go up to the door. To my surprise, Seungmin doesn’t even bother knocking, he just opens the door and walks in. Jisung and I slowly follow him into the living room, where my brother runs over to his boyfriend, causing me to gag in disgust. I see that Felix, Chan, and Woojin are already here, sitting on the floor, along with two other boys, whom I’ve never met. After the couple’s disgusting reunion, Hyunjin introduces us to the other two boys, Changbin and Jeongin.

We spend hours messing around, eating until we can’t anymore, playing games, watching movies. The first to leave are Chan and Felix, Chan saying that their mom wants them home before midnight. Woojin leaves not long after that, saying he doesn’t want to be too tired for school the next day. After that, Changbin’s older brother shows up to take him and Jeongin home, as Jeongin is their neighbor. By the time I get Seungmin to agree to leave, it’s well after midnight, and Jisung is practically asleep on my shoulder. The car ride back to our house is completely silent. By the time we arrive, Jisung is asleep, so I carry him to my room, walking up the stairs behind a trudging Seungmin. After laying the boy down in my bed, I check that alarm has been set, and then I lie down next to him, slipping into sleep almost immediately.

* * *

The following day at school, I can practically feel myself falling asleep, but by some miracle, I manage to stay awake until lunch. At lunch, Felix and Seungmin both seem to be fully awake, so I try my best to make myself look more attentive. Jisung, on the other hand, is practically falling asleep with his head in my lap and his legs up on the chair on his other side. My best friend has been sort of out of it since this morning, and I’m a bit worried, but I tell myself that he’s just tired. As we talk and eat, suddenly Hyunjin appears behind Seungmin and wraps his arms around the younger. My brother yelps in surprise at first but then quickly melts into his boyfriend’s embrace. I gagged. “Hi guys,” Hyunjin says cheerfully, “do you mind if my friends and I sit here?” As I’m about to say yes, we very much mind, Seungmin quickly responds, “Of course you can sit here, we have this whole table to ourselves right now anyway.” I scowl at him, though he doesn’t notice.

Hyunjin beams and calls his friends over. He sits down in the seat next to Seungmin, while Changbin plops down next to Felix, who yelps at the boy’s sudden appearance. Woojin and Chan sit down next to me, and Jeongin seats himself next to Hyunjin. Changbin looks around before asking, “Where’s Jisung?” “He’s here,” I respond tiredly, gently patting the boy’s shoulder to wake him up to talk to the new arrivals, but I frown when he only groans and doesn’t move. Changbin peers under the table to see the boy lying on the chairs. “Is he okay?” Woojin asks, looking down at Jisung. I place a hand on the boy’s forehead, my frown deepening when I find that he’s burning up. “I think he has a fever,” I say worriedly, “should I take him home?” “Probably,” Seungmin replies, “you should also stay to take care of him. Woojin Hyung can take me home later.” I sigh and run a hand through my hair, contemplating, before eventually deciding that my brother was right. I gently shake Jisung awake and tiredly lead him out to my car. He falls asleep as I drive us back to my house. I lay the boy down in my bed and place a wet towel on his forehead, before going downstairs to make him soup.

* * *

Jisung wakes up several hours later, slightly disoriented, but feeling considerable better. By this time, Seungmin and Hyunjin have arrived and are watching a movie in the living room, hence why I’m sitting at my desk reading a book when I hear my best friend shift around in my bed. I look back to find him rubbing his eyes tiredly, “What time is it? What am I doing here?” I look at my phone, “It’s 6:30. You got sick so I brought you home.” Jisung hums in response, getting up and going into the bathroom. He comes out after a minute and checks his phone. “Shit,” he curses, “my aunt wants to know where I am.” I look up at him in concern, “Are you going back now?” he sighs, running a hand through his hair, “I probably should, before she gets even more upset. If she gets mad I’ll just tell her I got sick and you were taking care of me.”

I watch him change into a pair of his spare clothes that he keeps at my house, hesitant to let him go, but knowing that keeping him any longer will only make it worse, I finally sigh and agree. “Just,” I sigh, “be careful, alright?” He nods and smiles, giving me a tight hug, before heading out the door, giving a small farewell to the couple on the couch, and then he’s out of sight, and immediately I have to tell myself not to worry, it can’t be that bad right? I return to my room and sit at my desk and begin to work on the math homework Felix told me we had. Later that night, before going to bed, I check my phone one last time for any messages from my best friend telling me that he got back safely, like he would usually send me, but I got nothing. I decided to text him before going to sleep. 

**Jisungie ❤**

**Me:**

Hey Jisungie, did you get home alright?

_sent_

The following morning, I wake up to my alarm and follow my normal morning routine. I check my phone and feel a lump in my throat to find that Jisung hasn’t responded to my text from last night, he hasn’t even seen it. I call him, but when I don’t receive a response, I quickly text him.

**Jisungie ❤**

**Me:**

Jisung, are you okay? Did you make it home last night? Did something happen?

_sent_

I sigh but tell myself not to worry about it. I head downstairs and sit down with my brother at the table and eat. As time passes while we wait for Jisung to arrive so I can take us all to school, I can feel the lump in my throat grow larger. I text him several more times asking where he is and if everything is okay, each one being left as sent. Finally Seungmin sighs, “Let’s just go Hyung, we’re gonna be late. Jisung probably walked today, you know his aunt’s apartment is closer to the school than it is to our house.” I take one more worried glance at my phone before finally agreeing with my brother, and we both get in the car and head to school. When we arrive at school, I go to Jisung’s locker, but he’s not there, and my worry only increases. I feel my worst nightmare coming true when I get to my class and his desk is empty.

All throughout the day, I call and text him, trying and trying to get a response, but to no avail. My friends are worried as well, and none of them can seem to get to Jisung either, and by the end of the day, I’m about two seconds away from driving straight to his apartment building and barging in, but I remind myself that his aunt doesn’t particularly like me, and if she’s there, then things would only get worse. So as soon as I get home, I head up to my room and attempt to call Jisung again, and when he actually picks up this time, I have to stop myself from yelling at him for worrying me so much, because I can hear the sniffling on his end, and immediately I’m worried again. “Jisungie, are you okay? What happened? You weren’t answering any of our calls or texts, we were all so worried-” I cut myself off at the sound of a sob on his end. “Jisungie? What’s wrong?” I hear him inhale, trying to catch his breath after crying so much. When his voice finally does come, it’s barely audible, and does nothing to reassure me. “Minho,” he chokes out, “can I come over?”

Now it’s a good thing I can hold myself, because I almost laughed at his words, and that wouldn’t have been a good thing. Instead I sigh, “Jisung, you can always come over. You come over at 5 AM because you’re bored, of course I’m not gonna say no to having you over when something is clearly wrong.” There’s a moment or two of silence on his end, before I hear a quiet, “Okay, I’ll be over in ten,” and then he hangs up, and I can only sit and wait until he arrives. The moment I hear the doorbell ring I rush to the door, and upon opening it, I see my best friend, covered in bruises, his eyes red and puffy from sobbing, and the moment I look in his eyes, he collapses into my arms, and we sit like that for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the first chapter. I'll try to get the second chapter out quickly, but I have the attention span of a gold fish, so I can't make promises. But I'll do my best.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

(Minho’s POV)

By the time I manage to finally calm down my best friend’s sobbing and get him to my room, it’s well past midnight, and I groan silently, knowing that I have homework to finish. But looking at Jisung curled up on my bed, I know that’s not even at the top of my list of priorities right now, so instead of going to my desk, I sit down on the bed next to Jisung. “Hey,” I murmur comfortingly, “how are you feeling?” He sniffs a few times before replying, “Shitty.” I wrap my arms tightly around him. “What happened?” He chokes out another sob, and for a moment I think he’ll start crying again, but instead he replies hoarsely, “My a-aunt, s-she-” I cut him off from having to continue, already guessing what happened. “Shh, it’s okay.”

After several more minutes of calming him down, I left the room and returned with a cold washcloth, beginning to clean up the boy’s bruises, and each time I feel him wince from the pain, I feel more and more infuriated. By the end, I have to restrain myself from speeding through the late night traffic at ungodly speeds to Jisung’s aunt’s apartment just to punch her in the face fore what she did to my best friend, and I know it shows because Jisung pulls me down to sit next to him on the bed, “Don’t do it Minho, it’s not worth it.” I sigh, knowing he’s right, but I still refuse to let him suffer with her any longer. I pull him into a tight hug, “I’m not letting you go back there, not when she’s there. You’re moving here, whether she likes it or not. I’m sick and tired of this.” He looks up at me, “But what about all my stuff there?” I think for a moment before asking, “Is she there right now?” He shakes his head, “She wouldn’t have let me out if she was, she left a little while before I came over, probably to go drinking with her friends. She won’t be home until tomorrow afternoon, probably.”

I nod, before standing up and grabbing my phone and keys, and Jisung looks at me in confusion, “Where are you going?” I pull him up to stand next to me, “We’re going to get everything you need from that apartment, and then you’re never going back there. You’re going to live here with me and Seungmin.” “But what about your parents? Would they be okay with me living here?” he asks quietly as we get in the car. I nod, “Jisung, we’ve been best friends for our whole lives, they love you. But I’ll call them in the morning to let them know, alright?” He nods, and I think for a moment, before remembering, “Oh yeah, they’re visiting in a couple days too, so you can talk to them about it then if you’re really worried. But they know your situation, so I’m sure it won’t be a problem.” when I’m satisfied that I’ve reassured him enough, we sit in a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride, until we arrive at his apartment, and right away I see that his aunt’s car is gone, meaning that she isn’t home. Still, we take caution upon opening the door, but when we’re sure that she’s not home, I pull out a bag from Jisung’s closet and help him stuff as much of his things inside as he can.

As I’m taking down the pictures from his dresser, I come across an old picture of him with his mom, dad, and sister, and I smile sadly, remembering my best friend’s family like they were my own. His parents were wonderful people, and they loved him and his sister. His life and mine were great, up until his mom and sister died in a horrible accident. Jisung and his father were both heartbroken, and my friend spent weeks calling me late at night, sobbing uncontrollably. After about two months, the boy’s father couldn’t take the pain, and hung himself. Luckily, poor Jisung wasn’t the one to find his body, the man had made sure that Jisung would spend the night at my house, but instead their neighbor found him. Afterwards, Jisung was put in the care of his aunt, who could have cared less about him. She drank all day, and beat him whenever he so much as asked her for help with his homework. Yet, through it all, the boy was always smiling, he was always so cheerful.

Around this time, my parents had moved to Japan, allowing Seungmin and I to live in our old house alone, as I was about 15 then. While Jisung spent most nights and days at our house anyway, we were hesitant to ask about him moving in, as our parents had barely agreed to allow us to live their on our own in the first place, only agreeing because they didn’t want to separate us from our friends. But it has since been years, and considering how many times my parents ask me-both over calls and in person-if Jisung is ever going to move in with us, I know they won’t mind now.

Snapping out of my reminiscing thoughts, I turn around and put the picture in Jisung’s bag, and he smiles seeing it, before closing the bag and checking that he has everything he needs (he already had most of his clothes at my house already, so we don’t worry about grabbing any, instead leaving room in his bag for other things), we leave the rest of the apartment the way it was, and return to my car, putting his bag in the trunk before climbing in. it’s only at this point that I check the time,and upon seeing that it’s 3:30 AM, I sigh and shake my head, “I’m going to have to rule that we’re not going to school tomorrow, or today I suppose. I’ll have Seungmin ask Woojin Hyung to pick him up.” Jisung nods tiredly, and I smile at him, before starting the car and pulling out into the street to make my way home. By the time we arrive, Jisung is fast asleep, so I grab his bag and carry him to my room, laying him down in my bed, before lying down next to him, and allowing myself to fall asleep.

  


* * *

  
  


By the time I wake up, it’s long past noon, and Jisung is still fast asleep next to me, I carefully climb out of bed, trying not to wake him up, and after doing my morning routine, I head downstairs to make lunch for the two of us. When Jisung comes downstairs a half an hour later, he’s got a new spring to his step, and his smile seems a little brighter than usual. I smile at him as I set the food down infront of him, “Feeling better?” He nods, “I feel free. It feels great. My bruises don’t hurt as much either.” “Good,” I smile, taking a bite, “I called my parents this morning and told them you’re moving in. they asked what took you so long.” He laughs, and we spend the remainder of lunch talking about anything that came to our minds. While we’re cleaning up, I turn to Jisung, “Do you want to invite the others to get ice cream after they’re finished with school?” He beams and nods, wanting to see them again. When we finish cleaning, I text Seungmin, telling him to ask the others, and not long after, he replies that everyone agreed, and that they’ll meet us at the ice cream shop. To pass the time until we have to leave, Jisung and I watch a movie together on the couch, with him cuddled up to me.

  


* * *

  
  


When we arrive at the ice cream shop, we find that our friends are already inside, waiting for us to order. I can tell they all notice the bruises covering Jisung’s face and exposed skin, but after a deadly glare from yours truly, they quickly shut up, opting to wait for Jisung to tell them. I give a sweet smile, and then we all order and sit down with our ice cream, happily chatting together. We stay for over an hour, only leaving when we realize the time and Chan says that he and Felix have to get going. Chan offers to give Hyunjin a ride, and the boy obliges, knowing that he would have to walk home otherwise (though I protest, saying that at least if he walked he would burn off all those extra calories he just got, but he simply laughs that laugh that annoys me oh so much, and says that while that’s true, the drive from the shop to his house is 20 minutes, and if he walked it would take too long to get home).

After that, Woojin takes it upon himself to take Changbin and Jeongin home, and Jisung, Seungmin, and I stay for a while longer while I explain to Seungmin that Jisung would be moving in with us from now on, and Seungmin, already knowing Jisung’s situation, happily hugs the boy, and then we finally head home, picking up pizza on the way for dinner. Dinner is nothing new, Jisung has had dinner at our house countless times, but this time the mood almost seems happier, as if even the food is happy for Jisung. We all go to bed on full stomachs, and prepare to return to school the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! I'm sorry it took so long, I meant to get it out sooner, but I told myself I wouldn't upload any chapters before I had the next chapter mostly written since I don't trust myself not to get behind. But I kinda sorta didn't really know what to write for the next chapter so it took a while. But anyways I'll try to get the next one out sooner, I just have to not procrastinate. We'll see I guess.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

(Minho’s POV)

I set down the plate of pancakes on the table in front of Seungmin and Felix, who slept over last night, before I wander up the stairs to wake up Jisung. Once I’m satisfied that my strangely tired best friend is awake and aware of the presence of my apparently famous (as Felix, Seungmin, and Jisung had officially dubbed them) pancakes, I return back down the stairs and set some pancakes on a plate for Jisung before getting my own pancakes. While I don’t really understand why the three have to call them Minho’s World Famous Pancakes, as I am anything but world famous, I have to admit that they’re quite delicious, and I pat myself on the back for doing a good job at making them.

Jisung comes down the stairs after a few minutes, looking much more tired than usual, and I try not to make fun of him almost losing his balance on the last step, covering up my laughter by pushing his plate of pancakes towards him as he sits down in his chair and stares at them for a good thirty seconds before blinking and finally picking up his fork to eat. I shake my head, “Jeez, didn’t you sleep at all last night?” And now I know he’s really tired, because he doesn’t even take the effort to hit me or threaten me with his fork, he only blinks at me slowly, before returning to his pancakes.

I shake my head and check the time on my phone, before swallowing my food and announcing, “I’m gonna head out. I have to go pick up our parents from the airport. Their flight arrives in 30 minutes and the airport is a good 20 minutes away.” Now, for some reason, this is what brings Jisung to full consciousness, because the moment the words come out my mouth, my best friend chokes on his orange juice and spits it out at Felix, who yells at him, but Jisung pays him no attention as he clears his throat and says to me, “They’re coming today?” I raise an eyebrow and sigh at the mess and Seungmin helps Felix clean up the orange juice, and I return my gaze to Jisung’s wide-eyed stare. He’s waiting for an answer and I roll my eyes as I stand to leave, “Yes, they’re coming today. I told you last night, remember?”

He rubs his head, as if trying to bring the memory back, and I sigh again, “Do you want to come with me to pick them up?” He widens his eyes again, and after what appears to be a moment of hesitation, he nods slowly, and I send him upstairs to change. Seungmin shakes his head, and Felix rolls his eyes before turning to us and saying, “I’m going to hang out with Changbin Hyung and Jeongin today, so I’ll get going. See you guys at school Monday.” I almost miss the bitter tone in his voice, and I remind myself to ask about that later. We wave goodbye to him, and when Jisung comes downstairs, fully dressed, we say goodbye to Seungmin and drive off to the airport. The entire car ride, Jisung is fidgeting, and after a good 15 minutes of suffocating silence, I finally speak up, “You don’t have to be nervous you know. My parents adore you, remember?” He startles at the sudden sound of my voice, causing me to chuckle at how cute he is.

Jisung sighs, and as we pull up to the airport, I glance over at him and see that he’s fidgeting again. “Hey,” I say, and he looks at me, “I’m serious. Don’t be nervous. Remember what I told you they said when I told you’d be moving in? They said it took you long enough. They want you to live with us, so you have nothing to worry about. Just calm down, okay?” He lets out a breath that I don’t think he knows he was holding, and then he smiles at me and nods, “Right, I’m sorry, I don’t know why this has me all worked up.” I smile back at him, “It’s fine, you don’t have to apologize, just relax.” He nods again as we park and get out of the car and walk over to the airport to find my parents. We wait for them by the baggage claim, and when I finally see them walk towards us, I smile and move forward to greet them with a hug, Jisung following closely behind.

After greeting my parents and finding their luggage, we head back to the car and start the drive home. “So,” my mother starts, “Jisung, I hear you’re living with my sons now.” I can see that he’s nervous again, so I carefully take my hand off the wheel and place it on his leg, which seems to calm him down. “Yeah,” I answer for him, “He’s already all settled in.” My mother smiles, “Good. I’m glad you finally got away from that mean aunt of yours. She was a terrible role model for you.” Jisung smiles for the first time since we got in the car, “Yeah, I’m glad too.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


(Felix’s POV)

I sit nervously waiting for Changbin’s mom to arrive and pick me up so that we can head to the zoo. Chan tells me to calm down, it’s not that big of a deal, and stop tapping my foot, since it’s “distracting him from his musical genius”, and I resist the urge to chuck a shoe at him, since he’s technically right. Ever since I’d left Minho and Seungmin’s house that morning, I’d been getting more and more jittery, and by the time I had walked through the door, I was practically jumping out of my skin, and Chan had to send me to take a calming warm shower to help me calm down a little before my date. No, not a date, I remind myself bitterly as I recall the conversation I’d had with Changbin the previous morning.

_“Hey Felix,” I turn around at the call of my name, only to have my heart flutter as Changbin runs up to me. “Hey Hyung, what’s up,” I try to make my voice sound normal, but my words end up coming out sounding like something more like a dying walrus, and I do my best not to dig myself a six-foot hole and lay in it right then and there. Changbin either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care as he finally reaches me. “Hey Felix, I was wondering if you wanted to come the zoo tomorrow? We had an extra ticket so I figured I would ask one of our friends, and you were the first person I saw.” I actually miss that last sentence as I try to stop myself from squealing in delight and jumping up and down screaming yes._

_“Sure,” I say, cursing myself when my voice yet again comes out sounding rather strange, but he still doesn’t comment, he only smiles, Making my heart flutter more, and says, “Great! It’ll be you, me, and Jeongin then.” I do my very best not to show how much that sentence crushes me, “Oh, Jeongin’s coming too?” He nods, and this time, I don’t even try to remove the strain in my voice as I force a smile, “Great, then I guess I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” I walk away without waiting for him to answer._

Thinking back to the conversation, I know I was being stupid, after all Jeongin is my friend too, and he’s always good company. But I just couldn’t remove that crushing feeling in my heart when I realized that he was asking me to hangout with him as friends, and was _not_ asking me on a date. I’d already ranted to Chan about it before I headed to Minho and Seungmin’s house yesterday, and my brother had told me not to worry too much about it, that Changbin is apparently as dense as a rock, but clearly he’s getting annoyed with my bitter moping, because he tells me now just to be thankful that at least Changbin likes me enough as a friend to invite me, but as a car pulls into the driveway, and I rise to go outside, my brothers words only remind me that that’s all I am to Changbin: a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I would like to point out that originally I told myself that I was only going to write this book in Minsung's POV....oh well guess that plan changed. Yeah I didn't know what to write after that first part so I was just like "sure, let's write about Felix" and it all went downhill from there....
> 
> ALSO, yeah, it's been awhile. I sincerely apologize. I might have mentioned this before, but yeah, I was trying to wait to post the next chapter until that chapter after was written. But, as you can probably guess, I waited forever to write the chapter after this. Still haven't written it either, but I feel really bad about not updating for like 3 months so. Why am I taking so long you ask? Mostly because I don't know what to write and I forgot some of my fillers for before the real shit happens. I might just have to go right into that though, to avoid stretching this out. It was supposed to be like less than ten chapters after all...


End file.
